Draco Malfoy and The Cute Matchmaker
by blackcurrent
Summary: There is someone in Malfoy garden! Draco got a surprise visit! And how Harry came into all these?


_**Draco Malfoy &amp;The Cute Matchmaker**_

Draco Malfoy is nothing but an aristocratic person. He is the young lord of the manor. He is dignified, fashionable, cultured person who does not act like commoners and he obviously does not indulge himself in any activity lesser than a Malfoy. With Lucius and Narcissa living at France,he is the new Malfoy lord. So it is his responsibility to carry on the Malfoy traits, that is being totally mean. He is smart, good looking and totally bastard towards all - a perfect Malfoy.

The said perfect Malfoy is now bored out of mind. His friends Blaise and Pansy is vacating at Italy for their honey moon and Draco is left alone in the company of house-elves. He is presently standing on the veranda looking over the Malfoy garden. The leafs are rustling in the autumn wind and the white fluffy clouds are drifting across the periwinkle blue sky. The white peacocks are roaming over the ground. Suddenly he heard the sound of crumpling leaves and soft barks. Before he could move two peacocks ran to the west corner of the garden and started attacking. Then came the sound of more barking and then whinning. He leaned on the veranda and tried to look better. Two obsidian eyes pierced him through the white of the peacocks followed by another whining. Draco Malfoy was never so indecisive in his life. Yes, it'll be fun seeing the Malfoy peacocks tearing away the intruder, it'll serve it right but then the Malfoy ground will be sullied by its blood and Malfoy elves has to do more cleaning. And then he needs to find some defaults in their work and he has to find time to punish them. And he will also need to find out new innovative tortures. Ofcourse, the creature's cry will cause him a migraine and he'll have to drink potion for it. So, Draco did the obvious and apparated in the middle of the peacock to save the little snow white spitz puppy.

Malfoy has no idea how the puppy entered the warded Malfoy Garden. Probably the wards at that particular part of the garden has been eroded during the war. Merlin forbid nobody but this little cute dog has found the hole in the ward and entered through it. Did he think cute? There is no such word as cute in Malfoy dictionary. Draco scowled and re-erected the wards. The said puppy in between started licking Draco's face in gratitude. It was wet and ummm ticklish. Draco tried to remain stoic and gaunt but it was almost impossible. There is something sticky stained his hand. Eek! There is blood in his hand. It is leaking from a wound from the dog's left hind leg. The puppy whined again. Now, Draco is a gentle man and he could not let a helpless puppy go from Manor without proper treatment. So he apparated inside his room at Manor with the puppy and went straight to his bathroom. The house elves should be busy cleaning the huge Manor and cooking and tending the garden and this heinous incredibly soft puppy only deteriorate their quality of work. So the young aristocrat draw bath for the puppy and started washing it and then applied a salve over its wound.

The puppy was clingy and annoying to the core. After bath he (Draco noticed it was a he) started whining again. The great Malfoy intuition told Draco that the puppy was hungry. So he asked Tippy to bring some food for the puppy. The puppy ate his fill and after that started clawing at Draco's leg. Incredulous! Draco brought him to his lap and instantly the puppy fell asleep. ' What a nonsense creature' Draco thought as he buried his hand in the soft snowy fur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was beyond worried. His Godric, little Godric is missing for five days now and he almost searched everywhere possible. He even gave ad to Muggle newspaper. But there was no trace of the little white puppy. He cursed himself again for not putting tracking charm on Godric. He bought this puppy ten days ago from a muggle shop and he took it for walking five days ago to the forest and there he lost it. Since then sleep has evaded him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry took deep breath and squared his shoulder. There is nothing to be afraid of. For Merlin's shake he killed the fucking Dark Lord. Malfoy is nothing like that megalomaniac deranged snakeface, but he is a evil, selfish, bigoted arse. 'C'mon Harry !you have to do it for Godric! He is hostage of that prick Malfoy (Hermione's information told him so) and you have to rescue him (If Malfoy did not eat him already in his aristocratic pure blooded dinner).'

Harry already booked appointment with Malfoy. So after his arrival one elf let him enter and took him to the drawing room where Malfoy is presently waiting for him.

Harry's mouth fell open at the site greeted him. Malfoy is sitting at a sofa and Godric is situated at his lap. He is running his hand through Godric's soft fur. Godric's eyes are closed from the caress and he is letting out sounds of pure pleasure.

"Hey! That is my dog!" Harry shouted. He was beyond furious. That sneaking bastard has the audacity to put imperius on Godric.

"What Potter?" Malfoy replied.

"That is my Dog you bastard"- Harry told.

"I did not understand what you are telling Potter?"

"This is my dog. His name is Godric"- Harry shouted again.

"I think you are making mistake Potter. He is my dog and his name is Salazer" Draco's voice was calm.

Harry was furious beyond measure. Not only Malfoy imperiused Godric, he changed is his name to Salazer. Merlin Salazer! The worst name possible on earth! Like Godric can be anything like that slithery manipulative coward!

" What Potter? Recognized your mistake?"

Draco was smiling in his mind. The way Harry's mouth fell open? It was ridiculous! And beyond sexy! I mean the full pink lips are really seductive and the green sparkling eyes!

Draco smacked himself (ofcourse in his mind) and tried to distract his traitorous thinking. 'What are you thinking Draco? I mean this is Harry bloody Potter! The saint! The emblem of for purity and goodness! '

Harry's mouth fell open. ' How dare he? The slytherin git?!And the smark? It is pure evil! Though it suits the git! What with his aristocratic fine boned feature and those delicious lips and smoky grey eyes? Harry compose yourself you idiot!'

"You are the one who is making the mistake Malfoy. This is my dog and I was taking a walk with him in this surrounding. I threw his ball and instead of fetching it he somehow entered your Manor and could not get out. You on the other hand caught it, harm it and was now claiming it as your dog?" Harry was breathing hard by the end.

Draco was shocked. So it is Potter's dog! But he can not return Salazer! He is cute and friendly and he is his companion. Good thing is that Malfoys are mean! So he can be a evil bastard about it.

"But Salazer chose me! I mean he has the right to choose? Isn't it saint Potter?"

"But he is minor!" Potter protested.

"Let him choose who he wants to be with?" Draco suggested.

He let the dog down from his lap.

The little cutie went to Potter. Harry started laughing loudly. Draco's face fell. Then the puppy went back to Draco. It elated Draco's heart but Potter's heart broke.

The puppy went to and fro between them, then seat still in between.

"Umm Malfoy!" Potter was doubtful about the situation "May be he wants both of our company?"

Potter was right! Draco thought and surprising himself he answered " If you don't mind Potter will you like to stay in the Manor? For Salazer's shake?"

Harry was utterly shocked! I mean who could have thought Draco will invite his childhood rival to Manor for a puppy?

"If you do not have any problem with that!" Harry wants to make Godric happy and he can not return an open invitation from Draco! I mean who don't fancy Draco Malfoy?

"I have few condition though!" Harry said "Don't bad mouth my friends and please call him Godric?" Harry was pleading.

"I can not call him Godric! The other condition is acceptable" Draco answered. This is his best chance to know Potter !"

"I have my own conditions though" Drcao said " You will not be disrespectful to my parents when they are here and you will be my date for next ministry meeting" Yes! Draco dropped the bomb. His insides are hammering like thunder!

Did he heard right? Draco really asked him to be his date? Blush crept up his cheek! He can ignore the senior Malfoys when they are here for Draco's shake...

"Yes! I agree."

Draco smiled. Harry saw Draco's true smile for the first time! He was ecstatic.

"So... friends then? " Draco offered for the second time. His palms are sweating? If Potter refuse again?

Firm hands cover his.

"Friends and date?" Potter replied. His eyes are sparkling with hope!

"Yes Potter! And may be more..."

"Call me Harry!"

"Only if you call me Draco!"

"Draco!"

"Harry!"

"And what about Salazer's name?"

"We can call him 'Godzer'?" Harry suggested.

"Godzer! Not bad!"

"You liked it?"

"Umm I like it hearing from your lips."

"What about my lips?"

"They are kind of cute!"

"And sexy! Do you like my lips?"

"Potter!"

"How about tasting my lips?"

"Shut up Potter!"

"You said Potter again!"

"Just shut up and kiss me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Godjer shuts his eyes and whined in exasperation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The End_


End file.
